Dunno
by Hoshi Musouka
Summary: one of the schwartz members gets really sick. s/f, o/n, a/k, y/OOC, b/?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: none of them are mine………….I WANT THEM TO BE THOUGH!!! ;.; oh wait…one of the later characters belongs to me. Can't say who though because it'd spoil on of the pairings ^^**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nagi leaned against a chair in the kitchen of the Shwartz team as Schuldig walked into the room. He was in his pajamas and his bright orange hair was a mess. "Good morning Schuldig," Nagi said in a monotone voice. Schuldig sneered and pulled up a chair as Brad shoved a bowl in front of him. He was not in a particularly good mood that day because of lack of sleep. Nagi shut his eyes and lifted up a spoon full of cereal to his mouth. He paused before he got to his mouth. "Oh yeah. Schuldig, it's your turn to feed Farfarello this morning." And then he put the spoon in his mouth, eating the cereal. Schuldig contorted his face and grunted. "Aw! Come on! You know as well as I do that it's your turn to feed Farfarello!" Schuldig yelled at Nagi. Nagi looked up at Schuldig. "Brad? Isn't it Schuldig's turn?" Nagi asked looked at Brad who was pouring milk into a cup and grabbed toast out of the toaster oven. Brad sighed and looked over his shoulder. "I thought I would get another headache. Then again I get one every day. Schuldig I have to agree with Nagi. You do have a large tendency to lie." Brad said and went over to the refrigerator and put the milk away and grabbed the butter.  
  
"What?! What are you talking about!?!?" Schuldig yelled. "Have fun feeding Farfarello, Schuldig." Nagi gave a smile and waved Schuldig off as he grabbed a waffle that popped out of another toaster. "Hey those were mine too!" Nagi yelled at Schuldig. "Well now they're Farfarello's." Schuldig said and walked down the hallway snatching the key necklace off a rack in the hallway and placed it around his neck. Nagi sat down and glared at Schuldig's back. Brad tried to stifle a laugh, thinking //Maybe it won't be such a bad morning after all. This could get to be amusing//. //Oh really?// Schuldig's thought's popped into Brad's. Brad got an annoyed look on his face and thought, //Schuldig…Go away. Now.// //Hmph// was Schuldig's response.  
  
Schuldig continued to walk to Farfarello's room, talking to himself the whole way there. "Why'd you have to go and do that? Eh, Farfarello? Could've at least allowed me to eat something today. But no! You just had to do that didn't you?"  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Farfarello was sitting on the couch next to Nagi who was flicking through the channels, watching t.v. Farfarello was licking his knife as usual and then stopped half way through. Farfarello looked at the knife and examined it. He ran it over his hands, making a small cut in them. He watched the blood spill out over his hands. He noticed something was wrong but didn't feel any pain. More blood came out than usual. Farfarello should know, he does it all the time. He stood up and walked to behind the couch that he was sitting at. He looked at the knife again and then in a quick swift motion, it was through his chest and out the other side. He made no noise as he did so as not to disturb Nagi. He felt the coppery metallic taste of blood fill his mouth and start to pour out of it. The blood slowly trickled off his chin and onto the new, white carpet. His shirt became soaked with blood. No matter. He probably wouldn't live to get in trouble by Brad. He didn't know why he wanted to end his life now. He could just have continued to live and hurt God more. But no. There was something wrong with him, and he figured that he should just end his life there, instead of suffering more.  
  
Just then, Schuldig walked into the room. The first thing he saw was the back end of the knife in the middle of Farfarello's back and blood surrounding it. "FARFARELLO!!" Schuldig yelled in an annoying voice. Farfarello fell to his knees as Nagi turned around and peered over the couch. "Brad! I think you should come in here!" Nagi yelled. Brad ran in and saw blood staining his new carpet. "FARFARELLO!!!! THIS IS MY BRAND NEW $500 CARPET!!!" Brad yelled running over to Farfarello. Brad stopped yelling, as Farfarello didn't move from his position he had fallen in. Brad flipped Farfarello over and laid him down on his back and pulled the knife out of him. "I think this could be more serious than I thought," Brad said looking at the bloodied knife and then at Farfarello's calm face. He had never seen him that calm, not even in his sleep. "Nagi! Go get an ambulance or something." Brad ordered as he took off Farfarello's shirt and tossed it aside onto the now red stained carpet. Nagi nodded and ran out of the room to a telephone. Schuldig just stood there, clueless as to what he could do. "Schuldig!" Brad yelled, snapping Schuldig out of a state of shock. "Stay with Farfarello while I go get something to stop the bleeding," Brad said running off into the bathroom. Schuldig stood there and looked at Farfarello. He never thought that Farfarello would go as far as to kill himself. He didn't know what he'd do if Farfarello did die. Things would just be different. He wasn't sure how but they would be. Schuldig walked over to Farfarello and placed one arm under his head and the other on top of his chest. Just then Brad ran into the room again with a lot of gauze. He started placing it on the wound on Farfarello's chest.  
  
Schuldig looked up as he heard sirens outside the house. He ran to the door and opened it allowing the people to come inside and take Farfarello into the ambulance. They came in with a white stretcher and took one look at Farfarello before putting him on the stretcher. Schuldig, Brad, and Nagi followed them out to the ambulance. They watched as the people loaded Farfarello into the ambulance. One of the men turned around and said, "We have room for one more." This is when Schuldig spoke up and offered to go with him. Brad nodded and ran over to his car with Nagi. Meanwhile Schuldig climbed into the ambulance, sitting next to Farfarello. He looked at the sleeping psychopath who had passed out from blood loss a little while ago. He looked so relaxed. Schuldig reached out a hand to see if he was running a temperature because his face seemed paler than usual. Schuldig withdrew his hand and looked up at one of the other men. "Is he going to be okay? Wait what am I saying? He is going to be okay." Schuldig muttered the last part to himself. "He'll be fine, if he's lived through all those scars on his body with out dying I'm sure he'll live through this." A man with shaggy brown hair said. "I wonder what he's thinking…. Or if he's thinking. What a minute! I'm a telepath! I can read his mind!" Schuldig yelled out. The people in the ambulance turned around and looked at him. He heard one of them mutter, "I think he should be the one needing the treatment."  
  
Schuldig ignored him and decided to take a peek into Farfarello's mind as he lie there. Once inside Farfarello's mind, all he could see were pictures that he sent into Schuldig's mind. Farfarello was dreaming. The first image he saw was a bunch of knives. Schuldig smiled and then looked at another picture that Farfarello had sent. It was a picture of Schuldig leaning over annoying Brad while Nagi listened to his CD player. Schuldig smiled again. It was at this moment that Farfarello chose to flutter his eye open. He looked over, past the people in the ambulance that hovered over him trying to stop the bleeding, at Schuldig. He didn't feel the immense pain that was shooting through his body. Well of course he didn't, that was his ability, not to feel pain, wasn't it. //You were searching through my thoughts, weren't you? STAY OUT OF MY HEAD SCHULDIG!// Farfarello's thoughts raced through Schuldig's mind. //Fine but you okay?// Schuldig thought. Farfarello just looked at him, his thoughts now firmly blocked from Schuldig's telepathy powers. He looked away and stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before falling asleep. Schuldig gave a sad smile as they approached that hospital and Farfarello was rushed to the emergency room. Though he protested against it, he was forced to stay in the waiting room. Brad and Nagi arrived a couple of minutes afterwards and listened as Schuldig explained that Farfarello was in the emergency room and that he had no further information.  
  
A few hours later the doctors and nurses came out, their clothes torn, breathing heavily, and bleeding in random places. The doctor pulled off his glasses and wiped the fog that had built up on them when he had started sweating while placing in stitches on Farfarello's chest. He then walked over to Schuldig, Brad, and Nagi. "You are friends of the scarred boy right?" the doctor asked looking at all of them. Brad nodded in response. "Let me tell you something, he is the worst patient I've ever had in my life. First we gave him some sodium penothol, but it didn't seem to affect him, so we continued to try to give him the stitches he needed. He growled at one of the nurses when she went near him and he got up and chased us around the room like a dog would! He bit some of us and scratched too! Finally, we had to take a tranquilizing gun that is used for an elephant out of the storage closet and had to shoot him with it to knock him out! He ran around terrorizing us for a couple of minutes until he stopped and curled up on the table and fell asleep. We finally thought we had him under control until he started to thrash in his sleep so we had to tie him down. We did finish giving him stitches however." Brad, Nagi, and Schuldig stood with their mouths open. //He was hurt worse than we thought eh Brad?// Schuldig thought and looked over at him. //Be quiet now is not the time to argue.// //Nah, you just don't want to admit that Farfarello was okay. I knew he would be.// Schuldig thought with a sneer and put his hands behind his head. //Yeah that's why you freaked out!// Nagi laughed mentally at Schuldig who glared at him. Nagi shut up immediately. The next day, Farfarello was released back to the Schwartz home where Brad punished him by placing him in his cell, in his straight jacket for a month with no knives whatsoever.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Schuldig didn't realize that he had wandered to Farfarello's bolted door at the end of the hallway. He must have walked around a bit or stopped on the way because it took him a little too long to go down to the end of the hallway. He noticed that the two waffles were now started to get cold, he wish he could warm them up for Farfarello, he knew what it was like to eat cold waffles. They had to be warm to eat them other wise, it just didn't taste all that great. Anyways to Schuldig it did, he was picky when it came to things that came out of a freezer and weren't meant to. Like breads. But for some reason, he liked the leftovers like soups, takeout, frozen pizza, and stuff like that. Schuldig shoved his hand down his white pajama shirt and fumbled around for the key at the end of the necklace. He felt its coolness as he picked it up with his warm hand. He placed the key to the lock and turned it, listening to the soft click it made signaling that it had opened. He took the lock off and opened the bolted door and walked into the darkness. All that Schuldig could see was the bright yellow of Farfarello's eye. Farfarello turned around to look at Schuldig. He flicked on the lights and walked over to him. "Hey. How's it going?" Schuldig asked. Farfarello just stared at the door that Schuldig had left open. "I guess you don't want to talk. I don't blame you, being cooped up in here for a month, in a straight jacket." Schuldig chuckled. Farfarello made no motion; he continued to stare right past Schuldig, as if he weren't there. "Well open up." Schuldig said holding up the waffles in front of Farfarello. He parted his lips slightly before turning the other way. Schuldig saw the color drain from his face as he doubled over and let everything that was in his stomach come out. Schuldig dropped the waffles and started to rub Farfarello's back, to soothe him a bit and help him take everything out that he needed to.  
  
When Farfarello was finished, he leaned back against the wall. "Well I don't care what Brad says at the moment. You don't look so comfortable like that and," Schuldig paused, placing his hand on his warm forehead, " you're sick. Alright off with the straight jacket and let's get you cleaned up." Schuldig said, referring to Farfarello's now vomit covered straightjacket. "Yes mother," Farfarello snarled at the telepath. Schuldig started to undo his straight jacket. He growled as Schuldig tried to clean him up with a washcloth that he obtained from the bathroom across from Farfarello's cell. Farfarello stopped growling and threw up again, all over his shirt this time. Schuldig sighed and rubbed Farfarello's back again. After he was done, Farfarello looked up at Schuldig. "Take off your clothes and toss them in a pile and then go get into bed. I'm gonna clean this up and then wash your clothes. Just stay still." Schuldig said, not knowing why he was being so nice. //You just can't help but have to care for him.// Schuldig thought to himself. Farfarello nodded and started to take off his clothes and toss them into a pile. Schuldig peered over at him, //Wow he's got a really nice body.//  
  
It was then that Schuldig noticed how thin Farfarello was, as he watched him try to stand up. Farfarello's knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He just sat there. Schuldig sighed and walked over to the bed, pulling back the blankets and walking back over to Farfarello who was fast asleep on the floor. Schuldig sighed, rolled his eyes, and then smiled. He looked so innocent; there was no thoughts whatsoever, going through his head as far as Schuldig could tell, unless he decided to take a quick peek. He looked into Farfarello's mind, seeing nothing but a dark space with a dot in the middle. A small sound of faint rain encircled his thoughts. The dot drew nearer and nearer until Schuldig realized that it was himself. //Farfarello's thinking about me?// Farfarello's dream image of Schuldig stopped and smiled at a small, silver haired boy. Schuldig looked at the boy and examined him closely. He didn't know who the small boy was but he resembled someone he knew. Schuldig looked at the boys' eyes, a deep fiery yellow. It was Farfarello. Most likely when he was a small boy. Farfarello's dream Schuldig walked over to the boy and put his hand on his back, still smiling. Schuldig came out of Farfarello's thoughts and looked at the sleeping form on the floor. Schuldig walked over to Farfarello and carefully placed one arm under his head and another under his knees, lifting him up. He noticed how light Farfarello was and he also took note of the dark circles underneath his eyes. Yet still, there was a peaceful look on his face. Schuldig smiled again and walked over to the bed and placed Farfarello's sleeping form on it, pulling up the blankets over him. Schuldig grabbed the washcloth and cleaned up the rest of his vomit. Once he was done and the carpet smelled like strawberries from the soap he used. He gathered the psycho's dirtied clothes and headed for the door. He was about to turn off the lights when he heard a small sound. He turned around and looked at Farfarello. The psycho was having little violent shakings. Schuldig walked back over to Farfarello's side and sat on the bed, recognizing the shaking as shivering. Schuldig leaned closer to his face, letting his warm breath hit his face. Farfarello immediately stopped shivering and fell silent. Schuldig pulled the covers up to Farfarello's neck. He was about to pull away when something shiny glimmered near his mouth. His eyes widened when a stream of blood made it's way down the psycho's chin and down his neck. Schuldig took his finger and wiped away the blood that seeped through his mouth. Schuldig was worried, but didn't show it. He walked away thinking that Farfarello just bit his tongue in his sleep. Schuldig took one last look at Farfarello before turning off the lights and shutting the door. He didn't lock it in case Farfarello woke up and had to puke again, then he wouldn't do it on the floor.  
  
Schuldig walked down the hallway and back into the kitchen. Nagi was about to leave for school and Brad was still eating break fast while reading the paper. Brad put the paper down and Nagi walked through the door, slamming it on his way out, still obviously mad from before. "What took you so long?" Schuldig walked over and sat down at the table. "Farfarello's sick so I'm going to look after him for today. He puked everywhere so I cleaned it up. He's asleep right now." Schuldig explained. Brad sighed and continued to read the paper. "I have to go see Takatori now so I'll be leaving you alone with Farfarello." Brad said putting down the paper and getting up, heading for the door. "Man with the way you see Takatori you'd think you have been dating him." Schuldig muttered. "WHAT?!" Brad snapped, turning around. "Nothing," Schuldig said with sarcasm. "Good," Brad said and he walked out the door, slamming it behind him as well. "3….2….1…" Schuldig counted down and Brad ran back in. Laughter could be heard outside. "Schuldig! You knew that didn't you!" Brad yelled, running up the stairs in his pink boxers. Schuldig tried to stifle a laugh but failed in doing so. This time Brad came downstairs, dressed, and he walked out the door without saying another word. Schuldig burst out laughing as soon as he was gone.  
  
After Schuldig was done laughing and had wiped away the tears that filled his emerald green eyes, he stood up. "Well now that I have calmed down, might as well go wash Farfarello's clothes." Schuldig grimaced remembering the brownish yellow vomit that covered Farfarello's shirts. The German pushed in the wooden chair at the table and walked down the hallway towards the laundry room where he had thrown Farfarello's clothes earlier. He looked into the damp room, there was no tile or carpet in there and the walls were plain white with a pile of Nagi's clothes in one corner, a shelf with detergents, and a washer and a dryer. Schuldig sighed as he realized he didn't know how to work the washer or the dryer. He never did his laundry he'd either get Brad or Nagi to do it for him. His eyebrow twitched. He had watched Brad do it once but he wasn't sure how to do it exactly. He took a bottle of detergent and took off the cap, looking inside of it. There were numbers but he wasn't exactly sure what they stood for. He new Brad had measured the detergent. "Aw heck with the measurements! Detergent is detergent and it'll get the job done and Farfarello's clothes won't be all gross!" Schuldig said smiling. He put Farfarello's puke stained blue shirt in with his white pants. He grabbed the bottle of detergent and dumped the whole thing in, or at least what was left of it. "That's not enough that was only half the bottle……..Let me see here." Schuldig looked up at a rack that held all the detergents. "Now which one smells best." He started to unscrew the tops and open them all, smelling them. He finally found one that smelled like strawberry's. He poured half the bottle into the machine. He went to put the rest of the bottle back when he hit one of the bottles and it hit the other bottles that he had forgotten to put the caps on and they hit each other like dominos, all spilling into the washer machine. "OH CRAP!" he yelled, dropping the half of the rest of the strawberry scented shampoo into the machine as well. He got over the shock and shrugged. Then he slammed the washer shut and pushed some random buttons until he heard it turn on. Satisfied with the sound of running water, he pranced out into the hallway, happy that he could work the machine.  
  
He was about to turn and run up the stairs to his room when he heard the sound of a door opening and then the sound of feet running. Schuldig turned around to look for the cause of the sound. He caught a flash of silver before he heard sounds of hacking. Schuldig rolled his eyes again. Taking care of sick people was not his favorite thing to do and he wasn't very good at it either. He stopped and walked over to the bathroom that Farfarello had run into. The telepath peered into the bathroom too see no vomit. Just Farfarello shaking on the floor, leaning against the toilet, his face hidden from Schuldig. The psychopath's head lifted from its place against the seat and back into the toilet as another round of vomit came up and out of his mouth, some parts spraying through his nose. Chunks of whatever he had eaten flew out of his mouth. Schuldig had to turn away before he joined Farfarello on his gagging spree.  
  
After the sound had died down, Schuldig turned around again and walked over to numb man before the toilet. "You okay?" he asked. Farfarello nodded. It was then that Schuldig realized that he must have been really sick. If he weren't, the silver haired man would be ripping him to pieces and burying the pieces of flesh too. "No you're not don't lie." Schuldig scolded him. The silver haired man looked down into the toilet and stared at his vomit. He licked his lips when a coppery taste filled his mouth. He started sucking away at the metallic tasting liquid on his tongue. Schuldig, not realizing, let his gaze wonder up and down Farfarello's pale body, when his eyes caught hold of his hand. There on it was a large protruding, black and blue with a tint of purple bruise. "How'd you get that?" the telepath asked in a worried voice. Farfarello looked at it, not even knowing he had it. Farfarello shrugged as Schuldig took his pale hand in his own. Schuldig looked at his hand and examined it. He blinked out of his thoughts as a red dot appeared on Farfarello's hand. Schuldig looked up to see a fresh stream of blood fall from the corner of the pale man's mouth. Schuldig gave a worried look and took his sleeve, wiping away the trail of blood from his hand and mouth. Farfarello looked shocked, and so tired. He opened his mouth and a little more blood game out decorating his teeth. "How long has your mouth been bleeding?" Schuldig asked. Farfarello shrugged, not wanting to tell him that he had been feasting on the blood that invaded his mouth.  
  
Schuldig sighed and got a cup, filled it with water, and told Farfarello to rinse his mouth of the blood. Not wanting to, he still obeyed. Blood ringed the sink in a watery form. Once he was done, Schuldig cleaned out the sink and flushed the toilet full of vomit. He sprayed Lysol to cover up the puke smell. "Hold on," Schuldig said, with that he swept Farfarello up into his arms. The psycho looked like he was reading to tear apart Schuldig's head, but he calmed down a wish wash feeling came across his stomach and he settled down and leaned back into Schuldig's arms. A faint blush crept across the German's face as he looked down at the Irish man who had just closed his eye. "Man now I think I'm sick" muttered Schuldig as he felt the heat rise to his face. The German walked back into Farfarello's cell and laid him back down and pulled the covers back up to his chin. The Irish man's eye slowly fluttered open to look at Schuldig. The red headed German noticed Farfarello's body shaking, but his mouth remained shut so as not to let the red head know that he was shivering. But he failed at his attempt. "Cold, neh?" asked Schuldig in a questioning voice. The psycho had been caught and he made no attempt to lie, which was also quite unusual. He nodded and pushed his head further under the covers. Farfarello's face turned red from underneath the covers, most likely from the fever, but he wasn't so sure.  
  
"I'll keep you warm." Schuldig said teasingly. The psycho's head shook in a 'no' way very quickly. "I was only kidding." Schuldig pouted. Farfarello still wasn't sure what to think of Schuldig's little comment. He backed under the covers completely without changing his face expression. "Aw come on! I really was just kidding!" Schuldig yelled knowing his companions' discomfort. Farfarello didn't move from his place from under the covers. "Fine if it makes you feel better I'll leave." Schuldig sneered and headed for the doors. Farfarello scooted up a little bit, enough to get Schuldig's attention. "So you don't want me to leave?" Farfarello just stared at the German. Farfarello shook his head. "Alright, alright." Schuldig said walking over to his bedside. He sat down, feeling the bed sink underneath his weight making it unusually comfortable. Farfarello turned his head and body to face the padded wall closest to him. He started to shut his eye until he heard a soft sound and felt extra weight on his legs. He turned his head around a little to peer over his shoulder. Schuldig had passed out and was lying across his legs with his mouth slightly open. "Hm…"was his response. 'How does he fall asleep that fast?' he thought, expecting some sort of response from Schuldig but then remembering he was asleep. Farfarello looked sat up and looked from side to side and got out of the bed. He looked at Schuldig with no emotion showing whatsoever. He picked up the red headed German in his arms and placed him under the covers. "Heh….Sleep well." He said and turned around, walking to the other side of the room and collapsed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SCHULDIG!!!!!!" a loud voice came from another room in the house of the Schwartz team. Schuldig groaned and rolled over on the bed, falling off flat on his face. He twitched for a second and then stood up. "SCHULDIG!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR TELEPATHIC BUT IN HERE NOW!!!!!!" the voice yelled. Schuldig groaned even more and staggered to stand up a bit. He walked over to the door that was now shut and opened it. He sleepily opened his eyes and looked down the hallway to see Brad standing in the middle of the hallway. "What is it?" Schuldig asked groggily. "Why don't you use your telepathy you imbecile!" Brad yelled. "Too tired…" Schuldig yawned out. This is when he noticed that Brad's shoes were wet. Brad stepped aside to reveal a hallway filled with soapsuds and water. Schuldigs' eyes bulged out of his head. "Oops…" was his only response. "Oops is right mister! Where were you when this happened? And how did this happen?! I didn't do laundry and Nagi certainly didn't have time to! Farfarello is sick so that leaves only you! What happened?!!?!?" Brad yelled in fury. Schuldig was not fazed at all by this consistent bellowing. He was used to it all the time. "I was only trying to be good," he said with irony in his voice, "I was doing Farfarello's pukage laundry. He threw up everywhere. I cleaned it all up and I had a little accident with the…Oh" Schuldig explained. Brad looked shocked. "What's with the 'oh'. I don't like the way that 'oh' sounded. Take that 'oh' off of there." Brad pleaded.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!?!!?" came a voice on the other side of the bubbles. It was Nagi. His eyes were about as big as Schuldigs' when he saw the mess. But his anger was as bad as Brads'. He twitched. "Why do I have the feeling that this is all Schuldigs' fault?" Nagi asked himself. Brad turned to look at Schuldig who turned the other way and started to creep back to Farfarello's cell. Brad decided not to ask and walked into the bathroom, looking for a bucket and some dry rags and towels to soak up the suds and water. Nagi sighed and dropped his back pack on the ground, to go and help Brad with the mess, grumbling something about killing Schuldig when he go the chance.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Farfarello's cell, Schuldig shut the door and leaned against it. "Oh boy…I'm in big trouble this time," he whispered to himself. He flipped on the light switches and peered over at the bed. His senses kicked in and he realized that Farfarello wasn't there. He mentally kicked himself for not realizing that when he had awoke. He scanned the room since there wasn't much to it. He spotted him in the corner farthest back. Schuldig ran over to Farfarello who was lying on his stomach with more blood leaking in a puddle on the floor. Schuldig stared at his sleeping companions' face. He flipped him over onto his back and lifted him up into his arms once again. Farfarello was so light to him. But holding him made him feel different, almost as if he were scared to touch him out of fear that he would never see him again. He walked over to the bed and placed the psychopath down on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Schuldig walked towards the door to grab a towel to clean up the little blood mess on the floor. He looked back at Farfarello who was sleeping soundly with his emotionless expression like face. He sighed and walked out the door and into the hallway.  
  
Brad looked up from his place at the bucket, squeezing the suds out of the rags and towels into the bucket. He sneered at Schuldig who smiled at him. Nagi looked as if he were trying to leap upon the German and tear him into pieces the size of sawdust. But he restrained himself. He ignored Nagi and walked over to Brad, grabbing one of the soaked rags. "What are you doing?" Brad asked. Schuldig turned around and glanced over his shoulder at Farfarello's cell door. "Farf's got me worried there. His fever isn't letting up at all, he's been puking constantly, and been bleeding." Schuldig said. Brad sighed. Nagi raised his voice a bit and explained, " His fever isn't going to let up anytime soon and of course he's going to vomit, he's sick. And he's always bleeding, ON PURPOSE." Nagi said. Schuldig scoffed at Nagi and walked away, knowing that something else was wrong. Farfarello's bleeding was coming from his mouth and he didn't have anything to cut his mouth with either. No knives. They were locked up someplace. Schuldig then walked back to Farfarello's cell. Brad continued to his work and then stopped realizing something. "He…. He just called him Farf?" Brad asked himself. They had never used nicknames for each other in this household.  
  
Schuldig walked back into Farfarello's room, shutting the door behind him and sighing once more. He walked over to the sleeping psychopaths' bedside. He took his hand and brushed Farfarello's short bangs back, his hair felt so soft and it felt fuzzy at the same time. Schuldig wasn't sure if that was possible, but it was a nice feeling. The warmth of the cell was getting to him and he felt so tired. But he refrained himself from falling asleep again. He brought his thoughts back to the sleeping Irish man, whose expression hadn't changed since he had left the room. "I know something is wrong here, but I don't know what…" Schuldig said to himself while staring at the resting man, "I don't care what Nagi and Brad say. I'm finding you a doctor." He said. His eyes turned to Farfarello's patch. He had never seen what it looked like under there, and his curiosity was getting the better of him. He shakily took his hand from his bangs and reached for the patch, to lift it up. A hand shot out and grabbed his hand with a firm grip. His eyes shot open as he looked at the hand and followed it to the owner, to see Farfarello's good eye wide open, glinting with anger. He squeezed Schuldig's hand harder, watching the telepath wince in pain. Schuldig took his free hand and tried to pull the psychopath's away from his own. "Ow! Farfarello let go! Please!" Schuldig pleaded, he could feel the grip tighten and he could hear his bone grinding together, he was waiting to her the snap and for the pain to follow it. Farfarello blinked and let out a sigh and dropped his hand again. Schuldig, relieved, took his hand back and started to rub it, trying to shake away the pain that had stayed with his hand. Farfarello closed his eye again and muttered something. Schuldig turned and looked at the psychopath. "What?" Farfarello's eye burst open and he stared at Schuldig realizing that the telepath had heard him mutter. He hadn't intended him to. Farfarello turned his head to face the wall and said, "Sorry." Schuldig looked shocked and put his hand to Farfarello's forehead, it was quite warm, a lot warmer than before. Maybe that was the reason that he had apologized. He was sick that had to be it. Farfarello shut his eye enjoying the feeling of Schuldig's cool hand on his head. Schuldig smiled at Farfarello who unknowingly had made some sort of a purring noise in his throat. "I'll be right back I'm going to get Brad. K?" Schuldig stated. Farfarello just nodded and kept his eye shut.  
  
Schuldig walked outside of Farfarello's cell and over to Brad who was in an apron with his business suit still on. His sleeves were pulled up along with is pant legs and his shoes were tossed to the side. He wore a weird frilly hat on his head as stray strands of hair poked out from under it. Brad turned around with an annoyed look and pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose with his index finger. "What now?" he asked. He paused and his eyes widened. The world around him disappeared. It was one of his visions. Only this time it didn't come in all that clear. He saw shadow blurs of people. They were in a hospital. One was a red head and the other hair silvery white hair. They appeared to be Schuldig and Farfarello. He didn't like the feeling that he had gotten along with the vision. After a few seconds of watching the vision, it faded away into Schuldig's face, with an expression that he had never seen before. But to Brad, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen before. Almost like an angel, even though he knew that wasn't true. "Brad? Brad? Are you there?" Schuldig repeatedly asked, shaking Brads' shoulders until he regained his conscious. Brad felt the heat come rushing to his face. He continued to stare at Schuldig. Schuldig sighed and then, "BRAD!!!!" Brad winced and cupped his ears with his hands as they rang with the telepaths' voice. Schuldigs' eyebrow twitched in frustration. Brad regained himself and looked up at the red head with annoyance. "What!" he shot back, it was more of a statement than a question. "I want you to come and check up on Farfarello for me because he apologized. He's been acting really weird and his mouth has been bleeding and-," Schuldig was cut off by Brad's hand. He had put it to his mouth. "Wait a second," he started as he pulled his hand away from Schuldigs' mouth. "He apologized? And his mouth is bleeding?" Brad asked. The German just nodded. Brad sighed and pushed his glasses up again. "Alright I'll be in, in a minute. Nagi, keep working I'll be back in a second." Brad said standing up. He looked up to see Schuldig gone, most likely in Farfarello's cell.  
  
Brad walked into Farfarello's cell to see Schuldig standing next to the sleeping psychopath's bed with his arms crossed and chewing on one nail on his right hand while slumping on one hip. He walked over and placed his hand on Farfarello's head, checking its' warmth. "He's burning up with a fever." Brad said and pulled his hand away. Schuldig nodded, "I already knew that. But what do we do?" Brad cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you getting so worked up? It's probably just the flu, it'll pass." Brad said. That did it, Schuldig snapped. "WHY DO YOU GUYS TAKE THIS SO SIMPLY!?!?!?! DOESN'T ANYONE SEE THAT IT ISN'T SOME COMMON FLU?!?!? SOMETHING IS WRONG AND I KNOW IT!!!" Schuldig burst out at Brad who was now shocked beyond belief. Brads' glasses nearly fell off his nose. He was speechless, Schuldig, not knowing what else to do, stormed out of the cell and trudged down the hallway, knocking over the pail of water Nagi had soaked up. Nagi clenched his fists and seethed silently to himself. "He will PAY……." Nagi said in an evilly quiet voice. Schuldig tramped into kitchen, and searched their nicknamed 'junk drawer' for a phone book. Once he found the large book he began looking through the ads for a doctors' number. He found one, Dr. Hamaguchi. He ran into the living room and dug around through Brads' couches searching for the telephone. "I don't care what they think……..something is wrong……and I…..don't want to loose…….my friend if …….it's serious……"Schuldig said, between grasps for the phone until he found it. "Got it!" he yelled in satisfactory.  
  
Brad stood by Farfarello's bed still staring at the door that the German had run out of. He didn't expect him to burst like that, but for some reason, it hurt. He didn't know why, but it did. Brad was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something stir. He turned around to see Farfarello sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. Brad then realized how pale he looked. "What did you do to make him yell like that?" he asked in a cold and calm voice that sent shivers up Brads' spine. "I don't kno-," he was cut off by the Irish man. "Don't do it again." He turned his head to look at Brad, his yellow eye shimmered in the dark. "Don't." Brad nodded and walked out of the room. He shut the door to the cell and leaned against it. "Everybody is mad at me……wait a second…..Why am I taking orders' from a sick psychopath and feeling bad about getting yelled at by a sexy telepath?….Especially one with a mind as hentai like as his…That's just low Brad……..Why am I talking in third person? I think…I-I think I'll go call the doctor for Farfarello and see if he can do anything for me too…..Yes you do that Brad" Brad said, talking to himself, passing Nagi on his way. Nagi watched as Brad walked down the hallway talking to himself. Nagi's eyebrow twitched. "Am I the only sane one in this house? I think I'll go call Omi….." Nagi said dropping his cleaning tool, the rag, and ran down the hallway and up the stairs too his bedroom.  
  
  
  
Good? Bad? Corny? Overused? Should I continue? 


	2. chapter 2??

Disclaimer: None of them are mine except for Yohji's mystery lover.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Nagi ran into his room and threw himself on the bed. He felt so lost and out of place. He was stuck in a house with the Schwartz team: a psychopath bent on mutilating himself who is sick at the moment, a perverted telepath who on occasion sent disturbing images to his head, and a man nicknamed Mr. I'vegotastickupmyassandrefusetopullitoutbeforeyouscrewyourself, who is on the verge of breaking out into hysterics. He was not having such a great day and knew that it would stay that way for a while. His teachers were constantly pressuring him with his exams coming up, and the kids at school were bugging him more. At home, one of his teammates is sick, which is really bad considering he is already mentally disturbed, and his other teammate is acting weird and is throwing fits. He also had to put up with the mess he had to clean that the telepath had made. The oldest of them and the only other normal one is now being thrown into the brink of insanity. Just what he needed, two psychopaths and a hentai like telepath. Nagi sighed and put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He then sat up and smiled, "I know what I'll do…" He ran over to the other side of his room and picked up a see through telephone. He didn't know what he'd do without it, connections to the outside world. He punched in the numbers for a store in town. He listened to the dial tone and waited for someone to pick up. A voice that sounded loud and sort of deep picked up. "Kitty in the House, this is Yohji the perfect man speaking how may I help you?" Yohji snickered; obviously hoping it was a girl. Nagi would have fun with this. He cleared his throat and started to talk. "Oh, hello….um I was wondering if there was a boy there I don't know his name though." Nagi said in a quiet and feminine voice. This was one of his private talents. "Oh really? You looking for a man with perfect shoulder length blonde hair and eyes, neh?" Yohji asked, trying to pick up the supposed girl on the other side of the line.  
  
Nagi was about to open his mouth and say something when he heard a conversation going on the other line. "YOHJI!" he heard a loud smack on the other end. "OW!" "You don't like me anymore….do you? THAT'S WHY YOU FLIRT WITH EVERYONE BUT ME!!!" Came a whiny boys voice on the other end. "Aw come on, I was only playing…Hey…. Where are you going?!?!? Please don't leave!!! Come back!!" "No if you're going to be like that then I'm leaving for good Yohji Kudou." There was a loud thud as the phone was dropped and the sound of footsteps. "Yohji! Make sure you're back before dinner!" came another voice. Nagi perked up at this voice.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. May I help you?" came Omi's voice.  
  
"Hello Omi." Nagi said. On the other line, Omi got the biggest smile on his face.  
  
"What are you up to? Need help with homework or something?"  
  
"No I just needed to talk to someone. Life over here…just isn't all that normal."  
  
"I see. What about it?"  
  
"Let's see…. Farfarello is really sick and is puking everywhere, which is really bad because we can't put him in his straight jacket or tie him up. Schuldig is blowing fumes at Brad and is acting weird…He tried to do the laundry…."  
  
"Schuldig did the laundry?!" Omi fell over onto the floor on the other side.  
  
"Yeah…that was my reaction when I saw the mess, especially since I had to clean it up. Brad helped me before Schuldig dragged him in to check up on Farfarello and then Schuldig ran out and kicked the bucket I had filled with the water and suds. Then Brad came out in near hysterics…. He was talking to himself and answering…He's been working too much." Nagi explained.  
  
"Wow. And you've got the exams coming up too? Man that must suck…I would invite you over here but since our teams are enemies…. Aya might kill you…. I'll suck up to him enough to let you come over."  
  
"And how might I ask will you do that?"  
  
"Take a guess." Omi said, giving a brilliant smile.  
  
"…….NO!!! NOT THAT!!!!!"  
  
"Why not?" Omi cried.  
  
"Because you only do that for me…..and it's supposed to be only for me."  
  
"Don't worry you're still tops on my list for that." Omi winked.  
  
"Oh and so I guess Aya's second?"  
  
"No! Of course not! I just really want you to come over. I only get to see you during missions and during school."  
  
"Oh….Sorry about last mission. How's your arm I had to make it look real otherwise Brad threatened to put me in Farfarello's cell with him unchained."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
There was a silent pause that lasted for a few minutes.  
  
"So can I?" Omi asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?"  
  
"No." Nagi stated, quite annoyed.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSE????????"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Aw come on!"  
  
"No. That action is for me only. You even said so yourself." Nagi sneered.  
  
"I'm doing it now." Omi smiled.  
  
"I can't see it so I don't believe it."  
  
There was a slight noise as Nagi's fax machine turned on. He walked over to it hesitantly, knowing what to expect.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"I did."  
  
"I'm not going over there."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Nagi's eyebrow twitched in frustration. He was trying to fight off the urge to walk over and take the picture that Omi had faxed him.  
  
"Aw heck with it!" Nagi gave up and stormed off over to his fax machine to pick up the picture. Omi giggled on the other side. He picked up the picture and looked at it, drool was automatically building up in his mouth. Omi was wearing his pink bunny pajamas with over sized ears that lopsided on his head complete with a fuzzy bunny tail. He was giving the most adorable puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Please?" Omi said on the other side of the phone as Nagi stared at the picture. Nagi's mouth twitched a bit as he tried to refrain from giving up. But it was too much. Nagi sighed, which signaled to Omi that he had given up. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Omi cheered. "And what reward do I get in return?" Nagi asked. "You'll see when Aya gives up." Omi responded. "Ok I have to go before Brad comes up here to see why the line is busy. He'd kill me if he knew about 'us'." "Ok" "See you at school love. Bai bai" "Love you too bai bai." Omi said and they hung up the phone.  
  
Brad chose that moment to walk in. "I couldn't get on the internet…Why was the line busy?" Brad said, calmly. He must have gotten over that talking to himself stage… Thank God I thought that he was still on the verge of breaking down. Nagi thought to himself and sighed. He looked up to see Brad's annoyed face, his eyebrow twitching once more. "Um…Pizza?" He said trying to find and excuse. Brad shrugged and walked away back to his working computer.  
  
Schuldig had meanwhile gotten over his little temper tantrum with Brad and was sitting on the couch with the phone in hand. He had stopped calling the doctor when Nagi had been thinking too freely. So he decided to stop for a second and listen. He giggled a bit when Nagi had thought 'Thank God'. Note to self.. Tell Farfarello about Nagi's little sigh of relief statement. Then he leaned back and picked up the phone once more. He dialed the numbers quickly and effortlessly, knowing where all the buttons were. He waited for someone to pick up. After about ten rings someone finally did pick up. "Hello?" was the first word out of the secretary's mouth. "Yes I need to set up an appointment for a friend of mine…" Schuldig said. "Name?" "Farfarello." "First or Last?" "Whole." The secretary on the other line twitched. She had been working with these files for over 80 years and only one name she had seen didn't have a last name. It sat in a little compartment labeled 'Psycho Files'. She gulped and went over to the metal box that contained it. She opened it and a wave or moths flew out. "ACK!" "What is it?" "Nothing. I'm going to put you on hold for a second." Schuldig sighed, as this was taking too long for his impatient mind. He twitched as the hold music came on. It sounded a lot similar to the Jeopardy theme. Meanwhile, the secretary was relieving the medical folder of the cobwebs and dust and behold at the tab on the top, was the name 'Farfarello'. She held up the folder and sighed. She remembered this case. The last time she had saw him and she hoped was the last time, was at the mental asylum. He had been in his padded cell with a straight jacket and guards surrounding every possible exit. And fifty feet above the ground of the padded floor was a glass window where people could observe his behavior. He looked so quiet and calm until the doctor came in to give him his booster shot. The psycho had a knife buried in the depths of his straight jacket and had sliced threw the jacket and cut into the doctors neck and started to dice him up when they weren't looking out threw the window and threw his pieces at it so when they turned around we saw a big splatter of blood and chunks of the doctors flesh pouring off the window. They could hear his laughter through the window. And that was all she wanted to remember of the last time they met.  
  
Schuldig on the other line twitched as the music was getting really disturbing. He was just about to yell into the phone that he didn't care anymore and hang up when the music stopped and he heard a click. "I'm back. Thank you for your patience. I have found 'Farfarello's' medical folder. He is due for quite a few blood tests and shots." The secretary stated. Schuldig was mimicking her on the other line. "Yeah yeah so when can you people check up on him?" He asked. The secretary wanted to reply 'never' but knew she had to give a date. "How about…" she scanned through the list of available times and realized that the appointment an hour from now had been canceled and left open. She mentally cried, not wanting to die when she had at least a few more years of life left. "We have an open space an hour from now…" she almost cried out. Schuldig smiled and said, "See ya then!" and hung up. He had successfully made an appointment.  
  
Schuldig started to prance down the hallway and ran down to Brad's workroom and opened up the door slightly. He peered inside to see that Brad had finally gotten online to do research. Then all he heard was Brad furiously typing away on his computer. This was he chance. He opened the door and slammed it yelling, "Hey Bradley!" Brad face faulted and hit his nose on the monitor he had been sitting so close. He got an annoyed look and looked over at an overly happy Schuldig. "What do you want…" Brad said in a monotone voice. "Can you drive me someplace?" He pleaded. Brad was now suspicious. Schuldig had his own car. "No." "Please?" "No"  
  
"Pleeease?!"  
  
"NO!" Brad ended it and continued to type.  
  
"Please?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Schuldig stormed off. He walked down the hallway, grabbing Farfarello's leash and collar off a table on his way out. He walked over to the cool metal door and opened it. He peered inside the cell to see nothing but darkness. Schuldig flicked on the light to see a messy bed and a book on top of it. It wasn't a very large book, sort of small and thin. Schuldig picked it up and studied it to find a gold lock on it. The book was black and had gold lettering on it. Schuld. It was German, guilt. Schuldig was just about to look for something to pick the lock with when he heard a loud noise. Without thinking he put the book in his pocket of his over jacket and walked out of the cell to see what the racket was.  
  
He walked down the hallway and stopped, listening to the noise; it was coming from the kitchen. He moved towards the kitchen and peered around the corner. Someone was hunched over what appeared to be the blender. Schuldig smiled as he could tell that cute but from anywhere, since it was sticking out of nowhere. Besides who else would stare at a blender for no reason. "Hey Farf. What are you doing?" Farfarello glared at Schuldig out of his good eye for the nickname. Schuldig grimaced at whatever was in the blender. Farfarello ignored the question and proceeded to pick up his knife and shove it in the moving blender. He put it in so only the tip would go into the substance. He pulled the tip back out and sucked on what ever it was. "It helps calm my stomach." Schuldig was shocked that he had gotten an answer, he wasn't expecting one. Schuldig shrugged. "Whatever…. Well come on I'm taking you… someplace." Schuldig said, being careful not to mention the doctors' office. Farfarello wasn't the biggest fan of the doctors'. The Irish man sighed and dipped his knife in once again only down a lot further so that the knife was stuck in the blades. The blender made a funny noise while the two looked on to see what would happen. The next thing they knew they were covered in the puke green substance. Farfarello fell back onto his butt with a small thud. His eye was wide and he looked so innocent and vulnerable. He was still shocked that that had happened. His hair had messy green globs in it, along with his clothes and his one eye was wide and fascinated in the explosion. A small smile curved on his lips, the first smile that Schuldig had seen that was not sadistic or psychotic. Then he started to chuckle and laugh, leaving Schuldig the most clueless person on earth. He had never seen Farfarello like this, so childlike. Almost as if Jei was winning a conscious battle in his head. The psychopath regained his composure once more and stood up. "I think we should clean off first." Suggested Schuldig. "Quick pine valley because we have to be someplace in an hour."  
  
Farfarello went over to the bathroom and cleaned his hair off and took off his clothes, scrubbing himself really quick with soap and water. He grabbed a towel and started to dry off. He growled as he realized he had forgotten new clothes. He decided to search through the bathroom closet for any old clothes that might fit him. He was rummaging through some towels when a pair of clothes fell on his head. He looked at them but decided that they would have to do. He slid them on and walked out. Schuldig had used Brad's bathroom and was done. "What took you so lo-," he stopped in mid sentence and looked at Farfarello. His eyes widened. He was wearing a pair of skintight leather black jeans and a skintight maroon long sleeved shirt, the clothes being beaten and torn in some places. They were Schuldig's old clothes, the ones he wore when he first came off the streets and into the Schwartz team. Schuldig's nose started to bleed furiously. He started to feel lightheaded, and ran into the bathroom to stop the bleeding. A few second later he returned with two tissues shoved up each nostril. A blush crossed his face in embarrassment. "Let's go." Schuldig said, walking by the psychopath who let out a mental laughter so that the telepath could hear it. Schuldig sneered, "Well I was going to be nice and let you go without your leash and collar, but now…" Farfarello smiled, the telepath had no idea that he loved to be led around on a leash, it scared God's followers. Schuldig came over and fastened the collar around his neck, above the belt. He took the hook and placed it on collar. "Alright let's go."  
  
Meanwhile in Brad's room, Brad was still typing away, unaware of what was to happen. He blinked and looked up as he had another vision. He rubbed his temples when he saw what was to happen. To see if it was true he walked over to the car key rack to reveal, his car keys missing. He started to growl and ran out the door, "SCHULDIG GET YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE BUT BACK HERE!!!!!!!" He yelled out to the car speeding away down the street.  
  
Farfarello stared back at Brad who was trying to chase the car but wasn't successful. It's easier to chase a car on all fours, at least for me… The Irish man's thoughts trailed off. Oh really? A nasal voice came into mind. The psychopath sighed.  
  
"Why are we even taking Crawfords' car?" "Because mines' downtown for repair. Some idiot crashed into it." Schuldig explained. I'll bet you the persons' thinking the same thing… Farfarello deliberately thought for Schuldig to hear. Was that I joke I hear? The telepaths' nasal voice came into his mind once more. The Irish psychopath let a menacing smirk cross his lips before doubling over and throwing up on the new carpet in Brad's car. Schuldig grimaced at the mess on the floor. He looked at Farfarello who seemed to be experiencing some sort of emotion, which was very abnormal. A slight blush of embarrassment crossed the psychopath's face. This was really new; Farfarello had never shown any emotion before, so why now? He had never been sick before either. "Are you car sick?" Schuldig asked while sighing. Farfarello just stared, wide eyed at the floor. Schuldig swerved the car, sending another wave up puek up. So many thoughts raced through his head at that moment. He let down his mind barrier, allowing Schuldig to sort through his thoughts. What's going on? What is this stuff? Am I feeling something? What is it? I don't like it…But yet I do…I'm confused. Jei is taking over! I don't like that thought…I mustn't let Jei break through! Jei died long ago! This is God's doing, putting me through torture for what I have done to him… Schuldig jumped out of the thoughts, thinking that these were very major personal to the psychopath beside him. "Hang on Farf were just about there…." The red head said, in attempt to sooth Farfarello.  
  
They pulled into the doctor's office parking lot got out of the black car. Farfarello, who seemed fine, now, stood up with ease, a little lightheaded and confused but other than that, he was okay, from what he looked. But Schuldig noticed that he was much paler than usual. They walked into the office, Schuldig nearly passed out from the smell. Farfarello seemed very pleased with the faint smell of someone's blood being put into a needle. The psychopath took a seat as the red head walked over to the secretary. The secretary looked up at Schuldig, "May I help you?" The voice was the one he had talked to on the phone. "Yes you may, I'm here for an appointment for my friend." He said through his nasal voice. "And may I ask who is your friend?" He smirked. He's sitting over there the one with the collar and leash attached to the chair, Farfarello. He said through telepathy. The secretary seemed confused and just decided to look over. And there he was sitting in the chair; only he seemed different from last time. She didn't know what though. She paled over anyways and looked at the clock. They were right on time. "Get him and I'll show you the way…" She said her voice full of fear. Schuldig smiled completely, "Okay!" He started to walk happily over to Farfarello when he stopped and sent a message to the frightened secretary. Don't sound so scared, neh? Otherwise he's liable to jump and tear you to bits, I forgot to leave his knives in the car. A nasal laughter finished the message. She turned around and stared directly at Schuldig.  
  
The secretary walked down the hallway with the telepath and Irishman. She stopped in front of a yellow door. "This is your room, Dr. Hamaguchi should be with you in a few minutes." She said and started to sprint back down the hallway, not wanting to stay with the two any longer. Farfarello looked at the door again and snapped his fingers in disappointment.  
  
"Neh?"  
  
"It's not red like the color of blood or orange like the color of –," Farfarello stopped himself there; he didn't want to finish the sentence he had started. It wasn't meant to come out like that. Schuldig's eyes bugged out realizing that Farfarello might be talking about his own hair. Farfarello realized this and continued the sentence to cover up. "Of other peoples blood. Yeah yeah. Some people have orange blood because there isn't enough iron." The Irishman laughed hesitantly, like a little kid would. I think I should take him to see a psychiatrist too… Schuldig trailed off. The walked into the door and Farfarello sat down on a bench like bed with white paper on it. He let his feet dangle and kicked them back and forth.  
  
A few minutes later the doorknob turned and a man with a large muscular build stepped in, ducking so as not to hit his head in the door way. He had a small beard that looked like he just hadn't shaven that morning. He had long hair pulled back into a loose ponytail in the middle of his back. But what was attracting both their attentions was the patch that he wore over his eye and the scar that protruded out from under it. "Well hello there, I'm Dr. Hamaguchi. I believe this is your first time here, neh?" He asked in a kind manner. He turned to Schuldig, "Are you the boy's father?" Schuldig seemed enraged that someone would think that he was old enough to be Farfarello's father. He wasn't that much older than the Irishman.  
  
"No! My name is Schuldig and I'm his friend. Literally I think I'm the only one he won't kill…" He muttered the last part. "Oh I'm sorry." The doctor said and turned around to look at Farfarello, who was waiting for the doctor to back up in fear. But he was disappointed when he didn't.  
  
"You must be Farfarello."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, why don't you tell me about yourself?"  
  
Silence and a solemn, lone, empty, emotionless star from a golden yellow eye was the reply.  
  
"Not much of a talker neh?"  
  
"Oh he talks, just not to people he doesn't know all that well, he likes to keep to himself" came Schuldig's nasal voice.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
The doctor moved away and over to the folder with the Irishman's medical records. "Well this says that the last doctor you had you murdered. That's interesting. You're also due for a check up and many shots…" The doctor trailed off. "That's not the point of why we came." Schuldig said, the doctor looked up. "He's sick, he's never sick which means something is definitely wrong." Schuldigs voice tone changed slightly showing a hint of worry. The doctor put the folder down and drew up a chair and leaned back in it. "Ok shoot. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"We live with two other people, in our house, the actually smart ones."  
  
"Is that important?"  
  
"No but listen. I went to go feed Farfarello today because we keep him in a straightjacket and in a cell-," he was cut off yet again.  
  
"Why might I ask do you do that?"  
  
"I'm insane that's why." The psychopath said. All eyes drew to him as he sat there fingering his knife and started to make little slicing in his fingers with it.  
  
"Farfie! Not in a doctor's office!"  
  
The Irishman grunted and ignored the order, leaving the doctor sweatdropping.  
  
"Continue please?"  
  
"Well as I was saying I went to go feed him and he looked really pale. Then he doubled over and threw up. That's when I knew something was wrong because as I've said before, he's never been sick."  
  
"Go on." The doctor said, scribbling down what Schuldig was saying.  
  
"He's been throwing up constantly and so I told one of our teammates and he said it was the flu."  
  
"Sounds like it so far."  
  
"But I knew it couldn't be the flu because his gums were bleeding. I don't know if he bit himself to try and taste his blood or what but there weren't any knives for him to chew on because I hid them. I gave them to him when we came here though."  
  
This caught the doctor's attention.  
  
The doctor stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll be right back I'm going to run get something to run a test. But before I get back I need you to fill this up." He said and tossed Farfarello a cup. The doctor left.  
  
"With what?" the psychopath asked staring blankly at the cup.  
  
Schuldig's eyes popped out of his head and blushed profoundly.  
  
"It means…. well…."he tried to explain but walked over to Farfarello and whispered it into his ear. A faint blush crossed the psychopath's face.  
  
He got up and walked out of the room and toward the bathroom, to fill the cup. He walked back in with it filled to the brim. "This is disgusting!" he grimaced at the cup and placed it on the table. Just then the doctor walked back in, holding a very large needle. "Ok I'm ready." He said cleaning off the tip very quickly.  
  
"This is going to go into your lower hip and it might hurt quite a bit." He said pulling down the brim of Farfarello's pants, revealing a pair of boxers. The doctor pulled the brim of those down too. Schuldig's nose started to twitch as blood poured from it. "I'll be right back!" he yelled as he ran out of the door and to the bathroom. The doctor just stared.  
  
"Strange fellow neh?"  
  
Farfarello just didn't respond.  
  
"Ok here we go!" he said and put the needle into his hip, hitting the bone to get a bone marrow sample.  
  
Farfarello smiled as he watched the blood go up into the tube. All the red of the blood, his favorite color besides orange. He started to feel lightheaded but didn't faze from it.  
  
Schuldig chose that moment to walk into the door with tissues up his nose again. He froze from the sight of a needle in Farfarello's hip and blood coming into tube. He never felt queasy about this before, but he sure as hell did now. He fell backwards and passed out on the floor. The doctor turned to Farfarello.  
  
"I think he's the one who needs the help, not you."  
  
The Irishman nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schuldig was in the middle of a field, under a random willow tree, watching the sky. A small boy, almost ghostlike, came up to Farfarello and started to run in circles around the tree, laughing childishly. The boy came to a stop and looked directly at the red headed telepath. He smiled his eyes squinting, not fully shut, the golden yellow in his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Hello Schuldig." The boy said.  
  
Schuldig looked shocked but responded anyways.  
  
"How- how do you know my name??"  
  
"I know many things about you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Jei."  
  
"Jei?" Schuldig asked.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Then where's?"  
  
"Farfarello?"  
  
Schuldig nodded.  
  
"He's here. I live in the unconsciousness of his mind. I control his actions when he is asleep. I know all his deepest secrets. I hold his memories and thoughts."  
  
This intrigued the telepath's mind.  
  
"Secrets? Wait a minute how do I know that I'm just not dreaming this up, neh?"  
  
"You are dreaming this, but what you don't know about this is that you are inside Farfarello's mind, asleep."  
  
Schuldig gasped, not realizing that he could do that.  
  
"This is what he sees in the back of his head at the moment."  
  
Jei held out his hands and a small black sphere appeared as a small picture came into focus. It was a small boy. Schuldig gasped once more as he realized that he boy in the picture was himself, sitting in an endless abyss of darkness.  
  
"Your subconscious figure is sending mental images of your inner self to him."  
  
Schuldig seemed fascinated in this.  
  
Jei dropped his hands and the sphere went away.  
  
"Jei!" a voice in the distance called him.  
  
"I must go now. I look forward to meeting you again."  
  
Jei leaned forward and pressed his lips to Schuldigs and smiled. Then ran off, his ghost like appearance fading away as he ran across the field. Schuldig touched his own lips in shock.  
  
Our father who art in heaven  
  
1 Hallow be thy name  
  
Schuldig looked up and around, all over for the words that echoed in the field.  
  
Thy kingdom come  
  
Thy will be done  
  
Schuldig now recognized it, it was a prayer that he had heard someone recite in a church before.  
  
2 On earth as it is in heaven  
  
Do you want to know? a voice asked in a silent whisper that reigned in the valley.  
  
3 Give us this day our daily bread  
  
And forgive us our trespasses  
  
"Want to know what?" Schuldig asked. "What is this?"  
  
As we forgive those who trespass against us  
  
And lead us not, into temptation  
  
The secrets. Do you want to know? How long? Why? The questions from the mystery voice kept coming along with the prayer in the background. The sky darkened so quickly, it became so black.  
  
3.1 But deliver us from evil  
  
Follow me if you want to know. Do you want to? Schuldig screamed as a bolt of lightning shot forth from the sky and hit him. He listened to the last fading words of his dream.  
  
Amen…  
  
The secrets. Do you want to know?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schuldigs eyesight began to focus now. His head was pounding with a major headache. The questions from his dreams repeated in his head. He looked up at Farfarello who was staring straight ahead. He saw one golden eye peek at him for a second and then return his attention to whatever he was staring at. Schuldig groaned and sat up in the seat. He stared ahead and realized they were in the car…. The German suddenly paled over and almost fainted again. Farfarello was driving the car.  
  
"AHHHH!!!! WE'RE GONNA CRASH WE'RE GONNA CRASHWE'REGONNACRASHWE'REGONNACRASHWE'REGONNACRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled freaking out for his life. "Calm down." Came a cool voice. It was Farfarello who seemed to have absolutely no problem driving. "You know how to drive?" "There are many things you don't know about me….Schu." Farfarello said almost giggling out the last part.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Should I continue? Neh? 


End file.
